


Fairylights

by Animeobsessed1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Fairylights, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre Season 3, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka when the castle was still around, kisses and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeobsessed1/pseuds/Animeobsessed1
Summary: "You did that for me?" Hunk asks, looking at Lance like he said he created the universe itself."O-of course," Lance rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. His blush has taken over his face. "You... they always remind me of you. Yea know, like, with you being the yellow paladin and everything? They... shit this is going to sound stupidly cheesy.."





	Fairylights

Fairylights.

Dangling above his head and sparkling beautifully. Some shimmer, dazzling in his eyes as they fade and shine. Others flash, big and bright and captivating. Scattered across are strings of normal ones, monotone and keeping a balance. He lays in his bed and stares up at them in a wondrous way. Where did they come from? Who did it for him?

His tired eyes blink. He wants to continue looking. He never wants to stop looking. It's so lovely, seeing the lights calmly shifting above him. With raging emotions and events happening every corner, any opportunity to relax is a precious thing. But the flickering is pulling him down fast. He's slipping into a state of dreams and this beauty is being lost. With one more attempt to stay awake, he reaches out a d touches the closest one. So pretty.

He falls asleep.

\---

Over the course of nights, Hunk has layed down and stared at the wall for hours. He gets mesmerized by every light and looses track of time by staring. By morning the lights dull down, instead having the artificial light of the castle shine off them. Hunk can't find any flaws about them- they fit so perfectly It his room.

The first morning after he found them, he asked about them while eating with everyone. The responses were mutual, all confused looks an shakes of heads. Even Pidge, who most knew has fairy lights of her own. Hunk shrugged it off and continued with his day.

It wasn't until a week after having them, Lance showed up on his doorstep.

"Hey, Hunk."

"Lance? Are you okay?" He was standing there in his usual outift, stripped from his jacket and shoes. His hands twirled nervously together as he stared at Hunk. A timid look etched in his eyes. Hunk touches his arm, smoothing down the fabric and pulling him slightly closer.

"Yea, yea I'm fine- I just.. uhh.." Lance shifted, eyes casting downwards. Then, almost fearfull, his eyes flickers back to to Hunk's.  "Sleepover?"

 Hunk’s expression melted into a soft grin, eyes crinkling at the sides. He steps to the side and throws one hand out. “Come on in, buddy.” He twirls his hand in a welcoming gesture. Lance chuckles, flickering his eyes back and forth between his slippers and Hunk’s eyes. He passes through the doorway, shoulder slightly brushing Hunk’s chest. The slight brush makes Hunk’s heart warm.

 Once Lance has passed through, Hunk shuts the door and walks over to his closet. He can feel Lance behind him, trying to look over his shoulder. Hunk smiles, grabbing the extra pair of blue pajamas Lance left here once. When he turns over and hands them over, Lance is staring back at him with big eyes and red cheeks. He looks.. very surprised. Hunk flushes naturally as well, but still confused as to what caused this reaction from Lance. 

 “Uhh..” Lance’s face snaps straight up, blush increasing drastically when Hunk speaks. “You left them after a previous sleepover.. so I just,”

 “Oh…” He looks back down at them, carefully taking them in his hands. He gives a shy smile towards Hunk before turning around and undressing. 

 “…You okay man?” Hunk turns back around and grabs his clothes, completely unaffected by Lance’s sudden stripping. After previously sharing a room together, they’ve gotten used to changing next to each other. 

 “Yea.. I’m fine..” When hunk glances back over at him, he’s staring at his feet intensely. He lifts an eyebrow, quietly telling him to go on. He does. “I-its just.. really considerate?” Lance’s face contorts to one of uncomfort. Hunk’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise before Lance starts rambling. “I-I mean I’ve just never had anyone do that for me before and I wasn’t expecting it and-“

 “Hey, hey Lance,” Hunk reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder, smiling comfortingly. It cuts his rambling off quickly. “I care, okay?”

 Lance gulps before nodding. Hunk nods back and continues undressing. While waiting for him to finish, Lance crawls into bed and…

 “Oh, sorry about the lights.” Hunk looks back over, watching them twinkling brightly. “They popped up sometime last week, and I’ve kinda just let them stay.”

 “Y-Yea, I know..” Lance shifts under the covers, bringing the blanket to his nose. “…. I was the one who put them up, anyways.”

 Hunk freezes in place.

 “You did that for me?” He asks, looking at Lance with such high amounts of awe. He thinks Lance doesn’t know what to do with that attention, because he sits up and darts his eyes to the side.

 “O-Of course,” He rubs the back of his neck. His blush has completely overtaken his face. “You… they always remind me of you. Ya know, like, with you being the Yellow Paladin and everything. They… shit this is going to sound fucking cheesy..”

 Hunk gets the biggest grin stretched across his face he can ever remember having. Smiling like a fucking fool, he gets into bed next to Lance. The other jumps slightly, but Hunk continues smiling and looking at Lance. A silent plead to continue. 

 “I guess when I was looking at things to buy, I saw fairy lights and suddenly though ‘oh look! Its bright like Hunk! Hmm maybe I should get some for him!’ A-and.. yea, as I said before. Cheesy.”

 Hunk’s body fills with warmth, sparkles popping though his body. His mind is clear and can only see Lance. Out of instinct, he reaches out and softly grabs the side of his face. His meets his eyes, startled, swimming in fear and hope. He smiles one last time before swooping in and pressing his lips on his. 

 Lance freezes in his spot. In those few seconds Hunk feels himself still, realizing how terrible of an idea it was to just kiss his crush like that with no true warning. He’s fleeting, about to pull away, when Lance’s lips glide against his and they slot together so perfectly. He whimpers quietly, gripping Lance’s waist and bringing him closer while Lance wraps his arms around Hunk’s neck. His eyebrows twist together, his body and brain painted in beautiful colors and singing melodies.

 When they part, they’re panting slightly. They lean in close and keep their foreheads touching.It takes a little bit for them to catch their breaths and regain themselves. Hunk opens his eyes and finds himself drowning in blue. They stay like that, exploring each others eyes and feeling aftershocks of the kiss.

 “I never thought you’d ever like me.. like this..” Lance shuts his eyes again, squeezing them. 

 Hunk grins again, pulling away and kissing his forehead. After he pulls away, he lays down and rests on his back. Lance looks down at him, watching as Hunk stretches his arms out and slightly pulls him down to him. 

 They cuddle though the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my Tumblr @YoungSweetYouth <3


End file.
